Waves
by paradiseisland101
Summary: Chris went through many waves in his life and for some it's hard to get up to the surface again when you fall off your broad. Can his half brother help or is it a lost cause? Brother bonding. Not a surfing fic. Rated T to be sure.


**Something was thinking about for a couple of days.**

**Thought I would get it out of my head and onto a document**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was dark and the walls seemed to be caving in on him with every desperate stride to escape. Water leaked though cracks in the ceiling, dropping like bombs to the floor. He knew this couldn't be real but the walls squeezed at him all the same.

He rounded another corner but came up with a dead-end. He quickly turned only to see that he was trapped in a little space about a foot wide, and no escape at all. He could hear laughter of a ghost in the shadows and a little girl named Mary screaming for his help. He was too late to save her.

He yelled with all his might and slashed at the wall. Surprisingly it gave way but it led to a worst fate. He ran as fast as he could out of the claustrophobia inducing room and into a row of monsters.

He cursed but attacked. The monsters attacked back ruthlessly and with every cut and slash of a sword, hit with a club, stabbed in everywhere there was skin showing he came closer and closer to being killed. . .

Chris gasped loudly as he sat up in bed. His head made a horrible _conk_ as it hit the ceiling. Chris groaned rubbing his sore head looking around the cabin.

He was just in the Hermes cabin in his bunk he shared with Travis.

He wasn't in the Labyrinth and he knew it but he could never forget the unforgiving passages, corridors, and monsters. The way Mary had trusted him to get her out safely. The son of Poseidon and his arena full of skulls. Every corner you turned could mean sudden death.

It had been a couple of months sence Dionysus pitied him and made him sane but the nightmares wouldn't go away. Chris knew that the Labyrinth was destroyed but he couldn't get the walls and monsters, ghosts out of his head every night.

Chris knew it wasn't heathy to have the amount of sleep he was getting, aproximently two hours a night, but after every nightmare he couldn't fall back to sleep.

Chris sighed and climbed down from the top bunk gently as not to wake up anyone in the cabin. He made his way through the maze - Chris shuddered at the thought - of bodies sleeping on the floor of the cabin. He knew it was risky to go out at night with the Harpies but being outside was the farthest he could get from being trapped in the Labyrinth as possible.

He made his way across camp and to the beach. The beach relaxed him enough to sometimes fall asleep, though when he did it took hours to get the sand out of his hair. The waves crashed gently on the shore as he sat on the soft sand. The moon was full that night and their was enough light to see most of the ocean in front of him.

He didn't hear the movement behind him, but he did feel when a body slide next to him on the sand. Chris turned quickly to see what was after him. All he saw though was a grinning Travis.

Chris sighed," How did you know I was here."

"Mad skills." Travis said smugly.

Chris rolled his eyes," How did you know I was out here?"

"Your not a sneaky as you think buddy." Travis said grinning, clasping Chris on the shoulder.

"Well I am still getting used to being a Hermes kid." Chris said looking out into the horizon. He got claimed soon after he was sane. Chris was a little pissed that he didn't know for so long that he was in the right cabin all along. It was why he left and now. . .

Chris sighed.

Travis suddenly became serious, which was really suprising to say the least," I know you can't sleep. You get up out of bed every night and leave the cabin. I can hear you every night before you leave. You mutter in your sleep about some person called Mary and how you want it to stop. I know it's none of my business but what's the matter? Was it the . . . " Travis trailed off biting his lip.

Chris knew he was trying to stay away from the very sensitive L word.

_Labyrinth._

Chris shivered.

Travis sighed," I know I will never know what exactly happened to you in their to make you. . ." He trailed of when Chris looked up at him,". . . insane. I know I will never be able to imagine it but this isn't heathy. I mean I see you fall asleep in the arena, with Clarisse training too! I see you wake up on the beach every now and again but how the Harpies didn't eat you I have no clue. I know people don't really see me as the guy to comfort- "

Chris gave him a look.

"Okay I really don't but I want to help you. You are my half-brother now and you did the right thing and joined our side. I . . . want this to get better. To cut to the chase you can tell me whatever okay." Travis finished awkwardly.

Chris said nothing for a long moment as he stared at the waves crashing on the shore. The smell of sea breeze every time he breathed in was refreshing. He didn't know if he was ready to tell anyone what happened in that horrible maze just yet.

Chris sighed," I'll think about it."

Travis nodded and got up," Do you want to risk the Harpies or are you going to come back with me?"

Chris looked up at him for a few seconds then smiled," I don't think I want to be eaten."

Travis grinned and help his new half-brother up from the sand.

* * *

**I hope you liked it **

**I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while.**

**Tell me what you guys think **


End file.
